Windows to the Soul
by SuperHypnotic
Summary: They've all heard stories of men falling prey to her people. Danny, captain of a hunters group, believes his sudden attraction to Sam can only be explained by her violet eyes. Allured and enchanted, Danny follows Sam with the sole intent to put her in his collection of mystical creatures and possibly his arms. Can Sam escape with her power, wits, and most importantly, her heart?


Windows to the Soul

* * *

Samantha Manson is a girl of many talents, possessing a power everyone seeks. With an animal based shape shifter as her only companion, she's been able to breeze by in life, traveling the world, wandering without a purpose, but hunters stalk her every move. Danny, captain of the force, believes his sudden attraction to the girl can only be explained by her violet eyes. They've all heard stories of men falling under the spell of her people, but this is all put to the test when he ends up saving her life.

Allured and enchanted, Danny follows her with the sole intent to put Sam in his collection of mystical creatures and possibly his arms. If Sam ever hopes to find peace from the creatures that seek her out and the men that wish to possess her, she's going to have to enter a different dimension known as the Ghost Zone. Can she escape with just her power, wits, and most importantly, her heart?

* * *

_Chapter One_

Violet eyes settled on the room with harsh scrutiny. Her gaze wandered from the marble fire place in front of her to the tiger carpet beneath the coffee table. Seething inside, she stared out the window. It was those eyes that had gotten her into this position in the first place, and they were going to get her out.

"Samantha." The rich master of the house greeted her with a smile. He was dressed in the attire of an English man from the 1700s. Here they were, far into the future of advanced technology and modern beliefs, yet they were forced to act as if from a simpler time. She supposed the dictator from the legendary ghost zone must have been from the 1700s or at least enjoyed that era. "What a pleasure it is to finally meet you."

Samantha stood up, disgusted as the man took her gloved hand and placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles. "Gregor." She faked a smile. "It is an honor to be in your presence, milord." She did her best to curtsy without falling over in the ridiculous gown.

Gregor, not noticing her stumble, grinned widely. He took her hand in both of his. "Please make yourself at home. I hope I have not inconvenienced you."

_Of course you have, bastard. This is the fourth time your little army has tried to kidnap me._

The only reason they had succeeded this time was because Sam was tired of running. She was going to face this powerful man called Gregor and hope to straighten things out personally.

Sadly, he didn't measure up. He was a pale, somewhat phony guy who obviously needed a reality check. His hair was a striking white, possibly dyed, but Sam wasn't one to judge on appearance. After all, her own amethyst irises were one hundred percent natural. But she wagered he already knew that.

"I was hoping we could speak privately." She glanced around at the guards stationed at every point in the room. So he did know who she was.

Gregor walked over to the table and poured himself a glass of champagne. "Why would I do that?" He asked as he took a tentative sip. "Then my little prize would get away."

Sam clenched her teeth together. Fine, if he wanted to play that way, then war it was.

Concentrating, the dark haired beauty closed her eyes and felt the vibrations of power all around her. They shifted through the air like a current, coming up at her fingertips. Her eyes opened, now glowing a vibrant violet. She glared at Gregor.

The man laughed like that of a mad scientist. His eyes were filled with power and desire.

"I will ask you once more." Sam demanded in a tight voice. "Let me be." The men that had once been Gregor's guards turned to him, pointing swords at their master.

He chuckled. "So this is what you can do?" That smile broadened as he took in his temporarily possessed men. "Magnificent! A power like this deserves to be handled."

"It is not yours for the taking," Sam hissed. A soldier had appeared behind Gregor and pulled him into a choke hold. "I will see myself off," she replied in a curt voice, turning and running toward the window.

It shattered into several tiny pieces, though Sam remained unscratched. Instead of plummeting into the shallow waters below, a white dragon flew and Sam landed on his back. "Nice catch, Sterling." She patted his head and then adjusted her position. "It's a wonder why hoop skirts aren't in fashion today." She rolled her eyes sarcastically. Then, snapping her fingers, the dress disappeared and was replaced by an outfit cloaked in black. The jumpsuit was both comfortable and clung to her figure, making running around and hiding much easier. A black mask came as well, revealing only the girl's purple eyes.

They traveled in the direction of the full moon. Sam let the chilling night air cover her like a blanket. "We'll need to find a new home," she mumbled absently. "Somewhere with less people."

There was the glint of something silver from the forest below and an arrow came hurtling at them. She had expected it to be aimed at Sterling, and guided the animal away from the weapon, but the arrow continued to come. It grazed her arm and quickly disappeared into small specks of dust.

"Shit."

Sam groaned a the magic did its job. Her vision blurred around her and she was no longer able to hold her balance. Silently, she fell back into the sky, taking her down into the darkness.

Sterling growled and came at her in full force. The animal finally caught her when they hit the ground, causing the various trees and plants to tremble. She rolled slightly until she was on the dry earth, eating pieces of prairie grass.

"So this is the famous Samantha Manson." A man lifted up her face by her hair. She stared into a pair of gray eyes. "Pity we'll have to kill this one."

"Stop messing around." Another man growled. Sam could just make out his frame, tall and well built. His dark hair blended with the night. "Tie her up before the poison wears off. And don't look her in the eyes."

The first man nodded and dragged Sam's limp body toward a wooden post. Crap, this wasn't good. If they were smart enough not to look her in the eye, then they knew exactly who she was. She searched for Sterling, worried when she found the creature was no longer beside her.

It was hard to see in the forest, but the men had made a campsite and huddled around a fire. She could make out their uniforms and armor and immediately identified them as hunters. They either planned to kill her or keep her. Either option was unacceptable.

The man had just finished tying her hands behind her to the post. Then he lifted her head with a finger.

"Beautiful thing, aren't you? Something like you is just begging to be possessed." His finger trailed down her jaw to her collar bone. "Perhaps I'll convince the guys to keep you alive. You could certainly satisfy-"

"Ivan," the commanding voice from earlier growled. "You will leave the Manson girl alone."

Ivan sneered up at the man and then stood, sizing him up. They were about the same height. "Things have become really dull since you got here, Daniel. Why not enjoy yourself?" He gestured to Sam.

Daniel kept his eyes trained on the soldier, but Sam could just make out his icy blue glare. "Was I not making myself clear?" he asked. "Leave the girl alone."

Ivan glared, but took off toward the campsite.

Daniel sighed, putting a hand through his hair. He reached for his hilt and pulled out the sword, examining it.

"Your kind is the reason for many men falling dead." He kept his eyes on the weapon. "This will be the end."

He was going to kill her. Closing her eyes, Sam willed her powers to fight through the disease. She glanced up to see him sway slightly, but not enough to stop. Quickly this time, he aimed for her heart.

She screeched. The sword made a loud crunching sound. To her relief she was alive and Daniel had somehow toppled over her. Releasing a heavy sigh, he looked up.

Straight into the piercing violet eyes of Samantha Manson. They were both an intense and alluring shade of purple. He stared at her for a gloriously long moment, his own blue eyes wide and curious, before cursing. Daniel threw himself away from her.

"You are an abomination. I will kill you," he promised, but with his words came doubt and that, Sam thought, might just be her ticket out of here.


End file.
